Organizations are becoming more distributed and the individual teams that work together are more geographically dispersed. However, much creativity and problem solving happens when members of a team, or even of related teams, meet in ad hoc environments such as hallway conversations and discuss ongoing issues. These ad hoc meetings are infrequent, if they happen at all, when the participants are not physically near each other. While conventional telepresence and desktop video conferencing is used for more formal interactions, conventional uses of these technologies do not facilitate spontaneous, ad hoc interactions.